Building panels are used in a variety of applications inside a building structure to create aesthetically and acoustically pleasing room environments. The building panels may be formed into panels that can be applied to the walls, ceilings (in some instances forming a suspended ceiling system), and canopies. In some applications, building panels have suitable aesthetics; however, such panels may not provide proper air flow or acoustical properties. In order for a panel to function effectively as a ceiling panel, it must be able to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance while also providing sufficient air flow to enable appropriate acoustical properties.
Thus, there remains a need for building panels that provide a combination of aesthetics and acceptable acoustical performance. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to meeting these needs.